My Baby Loves Me
by gosh so sweet
Summary: A songfic, series. After DH. Ron and Hermione.


**My Baby Loves Me.**  
_Series fic, until the song ends of course.  
And I obviously own no one. _

It's set after the 7th book. They're dating. Just figured I'd let you all know.

* * *

After the war, Hermione and Ron had gone their separate ways. Hermione went back to Hogwarts, along with Ginny. Ron stayed back and was currently working with George at the shop. He figured he'd help as much as he could to get George back on his feet. Although Fred's death was a loss to Ron as well, he knew it was nothing compared to George. It was like George lost half of himself. And Ron couldn't just leave him like that.

Though Hermione and Ron had gone their separate ways, they were seeing each other. They had been, a week or two after Fred's funeral. They didn't think it was right to get together and have happiness. But Molly finally cracked down on both of them, telling them to stop dancing around her and do what they wanted. That same moment, they embraced in a much needed kiss. It brought Molly to tears. Happy tears. She, and just about everyone, had been waiting for this moment to happen.

But it was Christmas now, and Hermione was sitting with Ginny on the train back to the station. And she couldn't help but think back. That's what she loved to do. Every single time she missed Ron, she'd think back. It was upsetting that the moment they got together after seven long years, they had to separate.

As she cuddled up against one of his sweaters that she was currently using as a pillow, she began to think back to the first moment they had together, alone.

* * *

_He loves me tender, he loves me mad._

Hermione heard a soft knock against the door, she raised her eyes from her book, her finger finding the corner of the page and pressing it down to save her spot. "Come in." She called, placing the book beside her as she sat cross legged on her bed in Ginny's room. She watched the door open slowly to reveal Ronald. Her lips immediately curved into a smile as she watched him shut the door and walk over towards her. She couldn't believe how much he'd grown. Not that she hadn't noticed it before. But from first year, until now. He had grown tragically. He was a man now. And he was still as cute as ever. His firey red hair, is crystal blue eyes, his now not-so-lanky body. Quidditch had seemed to fill him up. He was still as tall as ever, and his freckles seemed to multiply over the summer like usual.

"S'alright if I come in, right?" He asked, suddenly unsure with his presence. He knew they were together now, but he never knew with Hermione. For all he knew, she could have some rules set up about when and where they were allowed to see each other.

"Of course." She grinned, leaning her back against the wall as she watched him nod and take a seat next to her. As soon as his back was pressed up against the wall, she allowed herself to look over at him. He didn't seem nervous, scared, embarrassed, anything. He was just Ron. He seemed quite confident even. She liked that there weren't any awkward moments. After the whole business of looking for horcruxes, there wasn't much to be embarrassed about. They'd gone through a lot. And they'd definitely matured. Especially Ron.

"My mom sent Ginny up here to tell you that dinner was ready," Ron started, tearing his gaze from the door to Hermione. He immediately smiled as his eyes met with hers, not realizing at all that she'd been staring. But he no longer felt self-conscious like he would have before. "I then quickly told her that I'd do it. I figured it'd at least give us a few minute alone. You know?" They hadn't been alone at all, really. And they thought since they were together, maybe people would give them some time alone. But that was too much to ask for in the Weasley household. No one got time by themselves. It should be a law.

Hermione felt herself smile as her eyes met with his. His eyes were bluer than ever. But that's what she said to herself every single time she saw him. She'd never seen blue eyes more amazing. They were truthfully gorgeous. "Yeah, I know what you mean. Not that I don't love your entire family... alone time would be nice." She knew what she was saying wouldn't offend him in anyway, because he was feeling the same exact thing. She watched him smile, and then begin to lean in. As if on instinct, she closed her eyes. As soon as his lips met hers, she felt herself smile. Again, instinct. The thing that was even more brilliant, was the fact that she felt his lips curve into a smile against hers. She raised her hand slowly to rest against the crook in his neck, her lips parting as he let his tongue explore her mouth, slowly. She'd only kissed one other guy. And that was Viktor Krum. And it wasn't intentional. He'd kissed her, and she did not kiss back. And she found it rather repulsing, because she only saw him as a friend. And she definitely found it repulsing compared to the kiss she was sharing with Ron at the moment. Or, any kiss she shared with Ron.

She felt him slowly pull away, his forehead pressed against hers as she opened her eyes. Once again meeting with his clear aqua orbs. She watched as he looked down and let out a slight laugh, shaking his head.

"Bloody brilliant." He muttered, glancing up at her and then laughing again. She suddenly became flustered. Laughing? Why was he laughing. There was absolutely nothing humorous about a kiss. It made her feel a little conscious of the way that she kissed. He had been with Lavender before. And they had definitely snogged it up more than a couple of times. What if she wasn't as good? That couldn't be right. Lavender Brown being good at something that Hermione Granger was not? It didn't work out that way.

"What is so funny?!" She asked, suddenly pushing away from him as her eyebrows narrowed, her eyes like daggers. She figured he was being sarcastic with his 'bloody brilliant' comment. As if she was the absolute opposite. Or maybe she was just bloody. Meaning horrible. In the 'bloody hell' kind of way.

"Nothing, hey. Nothing." He suddenly was aware that she wasn't too happy. But he wasn't laughing at her, he was laughing at himself. The fact that he thought he had it all figured out. After being with Lavender, he thought sure, snogging was snogging. And it wasn't what people cracked it up to be. Because he didn't feel anything, well other than her lips. And at first, yeah, it was exciting. But after a while he missed talking. The sounds she made got annoying, and her watermelon lipgloss became tasteless, and sometimes revolting.

And then he'd kissed Hermione. And it felt like nothing he'd ever done before. The kiss during the battle was exotic, and full of energy. He'd definitely enjoyed it. Even in those short seconds, he felt a spark he'd never felt with Lavender. He'd felt numb, and completely lost the moment their lips touched. His heart sped up, though it felt like he was dead. But it was in the nicest way he could muster. The dead feeling was a nice feeling. It was as if he died completely satisfied.

"You can't just kiss me, and laugh, and say it's nothing, Ronald. It doesn't work out that way, okay?" He could tell she was extremely pissed. She went from being affectionate, to completely pissed off. Some would find it annoying, but he found it entertaining. If she never got mad or upset with him, it'd get boring. He needed someone to snap at him, given the right timing. And he needed someone to be there for him as well. Hermione was that, and much much more.

"I know, love. I'm sorry." But he was still smiling. He knew he was skating on thin ices. But the way her brown chocolate eyes had changed to a deep brown, almost black color, amused him. The way her eyebrows furrowed and her lips pursed together. The pure look of anger on her face made him smile, and it was completely out of line. Even he would agree.

"Let's just go eat." She muttered, pushing herself off the bed. She immediately headed towards the door, almost out until she felt a hand on her wrist. She was about to snap at him for touching her when she was angry with him. But when her eyes met with his, once again, the world and all her thoughts disappeared. He had this look, as if he was a poor little lost puppy. She used to be able to ignore it. But now that they were together, she found that some things she used to be able to ignore, she couldn't anymore. And some things that she couldn't ignore, she now could. Like his eating habits. "What?" She asked, trying to sound snappy, but the smile on her face didn't fool him. Not at all.

"I was being serious. You're bloody brilliant, you know that?" He muttered, pressing a soft kiss against her forehead. He then moved his lips, to place a kiss against her cheek. "Absolutely bloody brilliant." He then pressed a kiss on her other cheek. "I am absolutely lucky to have you as a girlfriend." He then placed a kiss against the tip of her nose. "And you're one hell of a kisser." He then placed a couple of soft, quick kisses against her lips before pulling away. "Now, quick. Mum's making ham. George tries to eat as much as he can!" With that, he placed another kiss against her lips, and left her for dinner. She placed a hand against her lips as she felt herself smile even wider. One hell of a kisser? Now she had nothing to worry about. He was such a git sometimes. An utter git.

But only he could handle her extreme mood swings.

* * *

**Okay that was only the first chapter! The next one is; **_He loves me silly, he loves me sad. _The song is 'My Baby Loves Me' by Martina McBride. I started near the end of the first verse, because well, that's where I wanted to start. Each line will be a new chapter. Please review! It'd be great, since I have WORK AT SEVEN IN THE MORNING TOMORROW!** REVIEW. **Bye!


End file.
